Wurst und Maple: A GermanCanadian Story of Sorts
by YuzuInfinity
Summary: A story commissioned by my friend. Living with one of the most annoying men to walk the earth had always been a challenge for Ludwig, but one day he could take it no longer. Though maybe he should have noticed the other man in the room... M for later!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Something my friend requested that I write after learning of my heritage. So yeah. I suck royally at writing, but I enjoy it, damn it! So I hope this amuses you. I present you with crackyness that is GerCan.

* * *

The constant chatter that spilled out of the Germans' living room was completely and utterly maddening. How Ludwig could survive this insanity day in and day out was a question that could not be answered by even the most intelligent men. The irritated German always would regret the day that he let his older brother move in with him. Gilbert, the former pride of the Prussian state, was one of the most talkative people to ever walk the earth, especially after his house crumbled and he somehow landed into the lap of his little brother Ludwig. He would go on for hours, talking on and on about his self proclaimed awesomeness to no one except the echoing walls of Ludwig's basement and a small yellow chick of which never left its nest in silver-white hair his head. Ludwig secretly enjoyed the peace and quiet that the Cold War years brought to his house, but by the time the albino man returned, a new wave of talking came flooding into his house. /Mien Gott…./ the younger German thought, a hand massaging his temples. /Why did you have to create the Internet?/

On a particular day, however, Gilbert was being louder than usual as his work-centered brother sorted through stacks of paper he had been ordered to sort through and sign by his boss. The noise that Ludwig had learned to carefully block out became simply too much to bear. Slamming his fists onto his wooden work desk, the angry German marched out to where his brother reclined facing toward the opposite end of the couch. He didn't even notice the small blonde that the Prussian was facing. In fact, Ludwig didn't even see him before he began to shout at his brother.

"Vould you shut up?" Ludwig yelled, his German accent becoming extremely thick in his anger. "Can you not see that I am trying to vork here? For once can you stop talking to yourself and give me some peace und quiet?"

"Chill, bruder…" Gilbert said in a relaxed, yet annoyed tone. "Can't you even see that we have a guest?" He motioned lazily to the other end of the couch.

Ludwig looked over to the now trembling Canadian who seemed to have appeared out of no where. Oh, great. He'd done it again. Feliciano did the same thing as well when he yelled. Was he really that scary? The German put his head in his hand, trying to calm down and soothe his aching head. "Sorry…" he said in a quiet (at least for a German) tone.

"D-Don't worry about it…." the boy stammered out with a small smile. "I'm used to it, sir…"

"Oy, oy! Don't be all shy!" the boisterous Prussian called out, putting his arm around the boy's shoulders in a sort of half hug. "Matthew, if this guy is bothering you, just say the word and I'll rip him a new one." He grinned then looked at Ludwig. "This is Matthew, bruder. Matthew, this is my up-tight, has-a-stick-up-his-ass, burder, Ludwig."

"T-That's okay. I'm fine, Gilbert." Matthew looked up shyly at the tall, intimidating nation, one arm clutching a polar bear, who seemed to be sleeping at the time, the other held out to shake. "It's nice to meet you, si- I mean, Ludwig."

"J-Ja… It is nice to meet you too, Matthew." He scratched his head and looked away. Even though they had only seen each other in meetings, it was still embarrassing to yell at someone to the point where they where in fear. Ludwig had done it too many times with Feliciano. "Sorry for that. I didn't know anyone else was here."

The Canadian looked like he was about to say something, but was cut off by Gilbert. "You'd better be sorry!" He said loudly with a grin on his face. "If you mess with the boyfriend of the Awesomeness which is me, then you are going to get it!"

Ludwig and Matthew looked at each other, confused, then back at Gilbert. "B-Boyfriend?" they exclaimed in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the lateness. I did like three versions of this chapter, and this was the one that I actually sorta liked. -.-;; So yeah….

As the two stared at him, Gilbert let out a bout of laughter. "Your faces! You guys can't take a joke, can you?" He leaned over as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Matthew, however, just looked away, embarrassed. He didn't think it was funny in the least. In fact, he sort of liked the silver haired man; he was the only one who noticed him. It sort of depressed him to get his hopes up like that.

The look did not go unnoticed by the younger German brother. It would not go to say that he didn't feel a little sorry for him. Ludwig could tell what he was thinking just by looking at him. He'd fallen for that idiot as well once, but, after some events he'd rather not talk about, he still couldn't figure out what he saw in that Prussian.

"Oy." Ludwig said sternly. "Stop messing around. Shouldn't you be doing work or something?" His blue eyes showed an irritation sharper than normal for the blonde. Perhaps it was just that look that bothered him, but he felt like he had to do or say _something_ to help the poor little Canadian.

Matthew looked up at him, somewhat confused. Shouldn't he be laughing? Obviously it was funny. Gilbert had laughed. If Alfred had been in the room, he would have probably laughed as well. Not only was he not laughing, he was talking the consideration to tell him off. Why did he bother? These questions swirled though his mind as he looked up, almost in awe, to the German.

"Geez, I was taking a break." Gilbert pouted. "Besides, work is so unawesome. I'd better leave it to you. You are better at it." He grinned. "Now why don't you be a good brother and get me some bier?"

Ludwig's head sunk once again into his open palm. He was truly a self absorbed idiot. He didn't even _realize_ what he had done; the Prussian was, yet again, far too busy thinking about himself to care. "Fine…" he said, giving in. "I need to make dinner anyway."

"Um…." A small, almost inaudible sound rose from the quiet boy's lips. "C-Can I help? Please?" It was too awkward just to sit there and after that, well, he felt safer with Ludwig.

"Eh?" The younger German turned, looking down at him. "Uh, sure, I guess. Just remember to clean up after yourself. I don't stand for messes." It was an unusual request. No one normally offered to help him, so he normally did things on his own. Even so, it was a nice change of pace.

"T-Thanks…" the Canadian blurted out before he could think. Wait, why was he thanking him? Wasn't he the one helping? He set Kuma down on the seat next to him, his soft, furry eyelids finally opening. "Who are you?" the bear asked as it stared up at Matthew, causing him to groan.

Looking down at the scene, Ludwig yet again felt bad for him. Even his bear did not know his name. He remembered a time, long ago, when he was the same way. No one knew what "Germany" was. A bunch of city-states that had finally came together after the fall of the Holy Roman Empire? The difference was, however, Ludwig sought to prove himself, causing two World Wars. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to see history repeat itself, for he knew, loneliness was a terrible, terrible weapon.


End file.
